Imaging systems with semiconductor image sensors (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, etc.) may use a variety of mechanisms for autofocus of an image to be captured. These mechanisms may use, for example, a sweep through a range of the focal lengths to find an appropriate focal length that produces a sharp image. These types of mechanisms may require a relatively long time to find the appropriate focal distance and may lead to a relatively poor user experience. Other mechanisms may include using phase detection (PD) where some of the pixels of the image sensor may be devoted to identifying a focal length and/or the focal displacement, or split screen autofocus, where vernier mechanisms may be used to achieve autofocus.